Kyles Dilemma
by Weebl
Summary: A bad day. Untill Tall Man comes around.
1. Forward

Authors note  
  
This is my second Fiction so far, the first one didn't turn out so well  
because what the fiction was based on was an old game. So uh...I hope you  
like it. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
------------  
  
Kyle Lucas, a 31 year old divorced man. He had a good life, a healthy child, a wonderful wife and a beautiful house. The American dream as they call it, One day his child found herself a set of matches and there just so happened to be a gas leak right above her, both her parents were at work until they came home with tears in their eyes and firefighters taking care of the fire. The child was found bruised and cut under piles and piles of flaming pieces of the house. After that day Kyle promised himself he wouldn't smoke anymore. Kyle and his wife found themselves a new home in the northwest side of Raccoon City as the days passed Kyle caught his wife smoking, drinking, and sniffing cocaine. Later on Kyle found out that she was a stripper and fucked men on a regular basis. He divorced her and she has been mooching on him ever since, Kyle then became a wealthy business man, Then he got fired for sexual harassment. So today he is now a trash man, He doesn't care how much the job sucks. He just needs to pay his bills. One day his wife called and told him she was infected with HIV to him this was hilarious. Months later she died and he was free of her nagging. One day while he was going on his regular route a trash can was not on the driveway. He went out the vehicle and pushed the trashcan next to the vehicle, The trash seemed to way more than any regular one he pushed. He then looked around and took a peek into the can and he instantly closed it after one peek, It seemed to be a dog but it was somehow....wrong. It had its entire side of its chest gone and he could see the bone clearly. He decided not to tell anyone about this as he was scared to be thrown in solitary confinement. And so he kept his job as a Trash man and found himself happy with it. But for how long? 


	2. Tall Man

  
  
The suns blinding light went past the cracks of his blinds. He clenched his eyes as the sun did, he didn't feel like getting up because of a terrible hangover, he knew he should have taken Chaser. He promised himself he wouldn't smoke anymore, but he didn't say anything about drinking. He found himself with all his clothing still on, he still felt a draft. He looked down and he wasn't wearing any pants. Nor undergarments, He quickly sat up and covered it up, to his right was a naked woman, she was the most hideous thing he ever seen. He didn't remember anything that happened last night. He slowly stood up and then remembered that he wasn't wearing any undergarments. He found his on the floor; he picked it up and quickly threw it down. It was wet, with what he didn't want to find out. He searched inside his closet and picked up boxers that had the face of Spongebob on it. He slowly walked out the door and down the stairs; He went into the bathroom and store at himself inside the mirror. He took out the tooth paste and his toothbrush and started to brush.....  
  
He fixed himself a cup of coffee and a bagel; he sat on his couch and turned on his television. He flipped through the channels and stopped at a news channel, it was talking about a dead couple in the park with limbs and parts of their flesh missing. He changed the channel. He didn't believe such idiotic things, He stopped at morning cartoons. Just then the phone rang, He picked it up and it was his boss trying to make his lungs explode "Damn it Lucas! Your 45 minutes late! Get your ass to work pronto!" Afterwards there was a tone, He looked to the clock and he remembered it was daylight savings day. He quickly stood up and accidentally spilled his coffee on his crotch; He screamed and tried to ignore the pain. He quickly ran down the hallway and stopped in front of she who was sleeping with him. "Baby where are you going?" "Uh...I'm going to work." "But I thought you said you didn't have a job" "Well I lied" "Mhm...Well..." She looked up and started to rub his crotch "I see you already creamed yourself....How about a quickie" He then pushed her out of the way and ran up the stairs, while doing this he yelled "Get the fuck out of my house!" He went into he closed and wore all of his attire. He ran back downstairs, and out the door. He turned around to lock it and seen a paper on the door, He read it and he felt his jaw drop, It read Eviction Notice. He threw the paper down and ran to his car; He jumped in and revved the engine. He zoomed as fast as he could to his job.  
  
He found himself running to the door of his job and he was stopped by none other than his boss. "1 Hour and 14 Minutes...This is the 4th time this week...I'm sick of you being late" "Wait boss I can explain!" "I'm sure you can, But I'm not going to listen because either way you're..." His boss then threw his arm back and pointed at him "FIRED!" Kevin just stood there and tried his best not to laugh nor puke as his bosses spit was upon his face. He just turned around, and went through the door. His ears heard a familiar sound, the sound of a police siren. He walked quickly to his car and said "Hey, HEY! Why are you writing me a ticket?" The police officer looked up to him with his black shades, "Well sir, You passed 3 red lights, You went 68 in a 25 speed road and you parked wrong" Kevin was at a loss for words "S-s-so how much is the ticket" "Id say about...$5,267" Kevin's knuckles were white he just went right past the cop and into the street.  
  
He sighed and placed his hands into his pockets, Now he really knew he should have taken chaser...He was too far from his house witch he was about to move out of and he had no car. He checked his pockets and found out he left his wallet at home. He sighed again and then felt somebody tap his shoulder. He turned around and his eyebrows disappeared into his hair. A man that was rather tall he was wearing all black, Slick black hair, Shades ect. "Hello sir" The man grinned, It was the only thing white on his body. "I wanted to ask you if you are interested in a part-time job." Kevin looked behind him...."Um....What kind of job is this..?" "Oh nothing just a little lab job, its quite easy really" He thought for a second "And why are you asking me out of all these people" "That I will explain later..." The man put his hand into his shirt as if he was going to take out a gun, but it was just a card. "Meet me at that location a week from now at this exact time..." The man then turned around and walked off. Kevin then looked down at the card it read, Umbrella. 


	3. Rodney

_Before I begin, I must apoliogize for the word used in this chapter. That word is Nigga. To those of you who are offended by this, I must first say I am black so I feel that I can use this word, second I am not racist in anyway. I accept people who for they are and not by race, sex, religion ect. Agian I must say sorry._

Kyle found himself shivering and his teeth chattering as he walked down the sidewalk, At night it would get dreadfully cold. He held onto his sides to keep warmth but he soon found out it didn't help. Just then a cars headlight blinded his eyes, He put his hand up to block it a bit and then heard the voice, "Gimme yo' fuckin' money or your dead!" A pistol came out the card window, Kyle tried his best not to shit his pants. The driver then started to laugh and quite hard, the headlights shut off and it was none other than his cousin. Without hesitation Kyle went into the car to get toasty, He was lucky as the car had the heat on. After a minute of 3 he stopped laughing, "Yo man, What is your ass doin' out here?" "Ill explain later...Can I stay by your place for a week or two" "Hell no bitch! Its my house, I have enough troubles taking care of my fuckin' dog!" Kyle sighed "Aiyo, I'm just fuckin' with you man" Kyle rolled his eyes, "So, What are you doing here at this time?" Kyle asked "I'm a hustler" Kyle was white so he didn't know what he was saying "I sell drugs for a living, Dumbass" Kyle nodded. Just then Kyle just missed whiplash due to Rodney's sudden movement, Rodney then grinned and said "Seatbelt" Kyle did so.

Not to far away from downtown they stopped infront Rodneys home. Rodney got out first and Kyle followed, As soon as Rodney opened his door Kyle's jaw dropped. He wasan't lying when he said he was a hustler, Kyle assumed nothing in the home was older than 1 Year. Rodney took off his shoes and sat on the couch, Infront of the HD TV. Kyle took his shoes off and took a seat on the couch for a while to watch the television. Soon after looking at the telly for such a long time he went to go get a drink of milk, Only to find there was only beer,waffles, and water. "How can you live like this?" Kyle asked "Nigga' Its my home, I live my way. Deal with it" Kyle sighed and took water and made some waffles. Afterwords he asked "So where do I sleep" "Upstairs, 4th room on the left" Kyle went up the stairs and walked down the long hall, As he did he checked all the rooms. One with nothing but adult entertainment, A weight room, His room witch he noticed had alot of medicene, or so it seemed. And his, He opened the door and he got suprised by a Siberian Husky, the dog went down the stairs and he assumed to his master. The first thing Kyle did was fall on the bed and shut his heavy eye lids. Just then the phone ringed, What was strange was it was only in his room. He hesitated to pick it up but he did anyway, "Hello?" It was a automated message "Dear Kyle, Our resources have been wrong. You will have to report in the area Mr.Oasics told you in 18 hours, Thank you for your time" It hung up. Kyle hanged up the phone and began to think how did they do this...He didn't care. All he did care about was going to sleep.


End file.
